A new class of inhibitors of DNA and RNA polymerases have been discovered. They are coordination complexes of various 1,10-phenanthroline derivatives and cuprous, ferrous, and nickle ions. These compounds are inhibitory at micromolar concentrations and below. The mechanisms of their action are being investigated using kinetic and spectroscopic techniques. Attempts will be made to prepare complexes which specifically inhibit the various types of polymerases which exist in prokaryotes and eukaryotes. These complexes are of potential value in exploring the active site chemistry of these enzyme and as tools for investigation the biosynthesis of DNA and RNA polymerases. The conformational properties of the acetylcholine receptor proteins in its membrane associated state is being investigated. Of particular interest is a ligand induced conformational change in the membrane associated receptor protein which might correspond to desensitization observed at the neuromuscular junction. This conformational change is greately facilitated by inhalational anesthetics such as chloroform, diethyl ether and halothane. The hypothesis that this conformational change is intimately related to specific protein-lipid interactions is being pursued.